Things Untold
by Shayshay-sama
Summary: Started as a few short poems with everyone thinking about "everyone else." In the story, Kagome's late again, and Inuyasha (naturally) goes back to find her. Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku are left, alone, back in the Sengoku Jidai...
1. Default Chapter

A/N disclaimer: ::sniffle::...all right I don't own Inu-chan or co.!! there I said it!  
  
A/N: hihi Shayshay-chan here. All right this is my poem fan fic. It's the first one I've ever written so go easy on me! Please I beg you! Well the first one is Inuyasha's. I might do the feelings poems first..for each character (inu-chan, kag-chan, miroku-chan, and sango-chan) and then I may attempt to actually write a bit of a story in poem style. Well you read and tell me what you think I should do. Well please read and review! I want to see how I'm doing!!!  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
I miss you  
  
When you go through  
  
That well  
  
I'm scared  
  
Scared to death  
  
You'll never come back to me  
  
The only thing I live for  
  
Is you  
  
Waking up every morning  
  
Knowing in my heart  
  
You'll be there  
  
But what would happen if you weren't   
  
There  
  
I wish I could tell you  
  
Not be  
  
Such a jerk  
  
But I cant  
  
I'm afraid  
  
I tell you she is  
  
Better than you  
  
And that she always will  
  
But  
  
You are   
  
Now  
  
More than she ever was  
  
And I know  
  
You would deny me   
  
I if I told you  
  
Any different  
  
A/N: Well there's the first one. Hope you liked it. I know it was short...but I was doing this later at night..and my brain might not have been on full tilt. Well on to kagome-chan! Please I would really appreciate some reviews!! Thankies!! 


	2. Kagome

A/N Disclaimer: do I have to say it again..::sighs:: all right, ::takes a deep breath:; I Don't own Inu-chan and co.  
  
A/N: All right well I did Inu-chan's now its Kag-chans turn. Please tell me what you think!   
  
~Kagome~  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
You're in my dreams.  
  
My thoughts,   
  
My heart.  
  
Though I know you don't know it.  
  
You wouldn't care.  
  
I'm only there  
  
for services.  
  
I see her reflection in   
  
your eyes  
  
and I want to break down,  
  
crying,  
  
letting all my feelings go.  
  
But you would never care.  
  
I'm only there  
  
for services  
  
I see Miroku  
  
Watching Sango-  
  
that look in his eye.  
  
Pure love.  
  
And I wish  
  
just once  
  
You would look at me  
  
that way.  
  
But you would never care.  
  
I'm only there   
  
for services  
  
I wish I could look at you   
  
with that look  
  
in my eye.  
  
But   
  
I'm afraid  
  
of denial--  
  
of what you'll say.  
  
Because I'm only  
  
here for services  
  
I can see the shikon shards.  
  
That's all I'm needed for.  
  
And I wish you needed me  
  
like you need to find the shards.  
  
You protect me, I know.  
  
But just for my services.  
  
Will I ever be anything more?  
  
A/N:  
  
Well that one was a bit longer ^.^;;;;;. Next comes Sango-chans. Well thanks for reading and please review!!!! Thank you to those who have!!! I depend on your feedback!!! ^.^ NOW on with the story!! 


	3. Sango

A/N Disclaimer: All right ill face the facts, I don't own Inu-chan and co.  
  
A/N: Well here is Sango-chans. I don't like it as much as the others and I might re write it at some other time. You tell me what you think ^.^ Well all right, on with the story!!  
  
~Sango~  
  
I look at you  
  
So handsome and serene  
  
I look at you  
  
And I wish  
  
I was being held in those strong arms  
  
Possessively  
  
I wish  
  
You felt the same way  
  
But I know  
  
I'm just a companion to you  
  
A female when  
  
You care to notice  
  
With you wandering hands  
  
I hide it  
  
But really   
  
I'm all alone  
  
And I wish   
  
You felt the same way  
  
When ever you look  
  
At me   
  
My heart skips a   
  
Beat  
  
I hide it  
  
But really   
  
I'm all alone  
  
No one left  
  
No family  
  
And I wish  
  
You felt the same way  
  
I've seen you look   
  
At me  
  
In that way  
  
But I know it's only  
  
Because I'm some  
  
Girl you want your  
  
Way with  
  
But I want you  
  
Body  
  
Soul  
  
And heart  
  
If I cant have them all  
  
Then I wont have any  
  
And I just wish  
  
You felt the same  
  
Will you ever notice?  
  
A/N: Well there it is. I think Miroku's the cutest (sexiest) of them all. Oh well. Well oki.. I think Miroku-kun is up next neh? Well All right. Oh and remember please review!!!! Thank you so much those of you who did! 


	4. Miroku

A/ N: I don't own Inu-chan and co.  
  
A/N: Well its miroku-kun's turn. This one is quite long to. I think I am gonna make a sort of story for them in poems. But I might have to post part on Adultfanfiction.net if I want to get alittle dirty ^.^ anyway on with the story!!! Please review!!! Thank you!!  
  
~Miroku~  
  
Gods.  
  
You torture me  
  
with your beauty.  
  
Your spirit.  
  
Every time I look at you,  
  
My heart skips a beat.  
  
But you don't care.  
  
I'm just  
  
some lecher  
  
to you.  
  
But still I   
  
just wish I could  
  
tell you  
  
how much I care.  
  
But the   
  
Always looming thought  
  
Of denial creeps   
  
In the recesses of my mind  
  
What would you say?  
  
Would you believe me?  
  
I just wish I could   
  
Take you in  
  
My arms  
  
And hold you there  
  
Forever  
  
But  
  
You don't care  
  
Everyday is pure torture  
  
I deserve the slaps I get  
  
I know I do  
  
But I can't help it  
  
My body just takes over  
  
But really  
  
Truly   
  
I love you  
  
But you don't care  
  
Denial  
  
God's sango  
  
I'm all alone  
  
I just  
  
Wish you felt the same  
  
Will you please help  
  
Me end this torture?  
  
A/N Well there it is. I liked it. Well anyway. What I mentioned at the top of the page that I might make a little story. What do you guys think? Well thanks!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disowner: ::blinks:: what you think I'm going to say something different than the last chapter? ::sighs:: its too bad to. Oh well.  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, now that I have figured out how everything ont his site works ( ^^;;;) heres the 5th chapter. The last of the poems was mirokus ( which eas the last chapter..) so! On with the non-poem story, which is going to be ..um probably a bunch of romantic fluff...later on anyway. So! Please read and review! Lol.  
  
Things Untold Chapter 5  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat down on her bed. The test she had taken in Math today didn't go as well as she had planned. She had studied as hard and as much as she could. But she still felt behind. She sighed again, and let herself fall back onto her bed. ' Will I ever get into a good high school?' She then heard a window slide open slowly. She sat up, already guessing whom it was, and for there weren't many people she knew who would come into her room through her window.   
  
Inuyasha stepped into the room, his silver hair blowing out slightly due to the spring breeze coming from outside her window.   
  
'He looks so pretty...' she couldn't help but think to herself, as she watched him for a minute until she came to and noticed she was staring at him. " I-Inuyasha what are you doing here?" she asked trying to regain herself.  
  
" You said you would be back by now so I came to get you" he said gruffly, crossing his arms across his chest and looking away from her.  
  
Kagome sighed again as she fell back on her bed. " I can't go back yet inuyasha." she said looking up at her ceiling and getting ready for the string of curses and want of explanations to come.  
  
"why the hell not?" he asked looking at her.  
  
" I have another test. I think these are the final tests, and they are extremely important." She almost felt as if she was going to be sick at these words, and worry pulsed through her body, until she almost forced it away.  
  
Inuyasha could smell her worry, and wanted to go and comfort her. But he didn't dare. ' Yeah right Inuyasha, you'd probably just get an 'osuwari'. Or get yelled at.' his conscious informed him. ' yeah yeah shut it' was his reply to his conscious as he went over to sit next to her. " So why are these..Tes.. so important?" he asked. She always seemed so worried about them, but had never told him why the were so important.   
  
"Tests.." she corrected automatically. " They determine whether I get into a good high school or not." she said sitting up and looking over at him.  
  
" High..Skool?" he asked cocking his head at her words.  
  
" Its a kind of school." she said, trying hard not to laugh. She had seen dogs do this all the time and had always found it adorable. But inuyasha doing it was almost too much.  
  
" Oh." he said, having already had the word school explained to him. " Is High school good?" he asked, looking out of her window, being able to see the tops of the buildings of Tokyo in the distance.  
  
"Yes, very." she answered, following his gaze.   
  
He nodded and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Find any more clues to Naraku?" she asked trying to make conversation, and find out what had been going on while she had been away at the same time.   
  
"Not one." he said sighing. He was tiring of his search. For the past couple months there had been not one sign of Naraku anywhere. He didn't know where to search.  
  
"Well we can't give up. Well find something soon. We have to."   
  
He nodded in agreement, feeling encouraged by her words. Kagome was always the one to give the other members of the group hope. And he didn't know what they would all be doing without her. He especially. she had rescued him from himself and she had changed him for the good. there was no way he would admit this to anyone, but she had taught him, that being himself was important..and he could do anything...even if he was a hanayou. He grimaced inwardly at what his elder half brother would say to him if he heard that. Shesshoumaru wasn't one for filthy half-breeds, or humans for that manner..not counting Rin, the little human girl he had saved. She seemed to have worked her way into his heart, but he would never admit that. " Kagome..." he started, looking up from the floor.  
  
"Yes inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"What are you going to do when we complete the shikon no tama?"   
  
Kagome looked up at him a little surprised and shocked at his question. "Well..I..I have never really thought about it Inuyasha....."   
  
"Oh." was his only answer. But he left it at that. He didn't want to push her for an answer. He didn't know what he would do if he was her.   
  
" D-Do you want to stay here until I return..like tomorrow evening?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
" All right." he replied. He had no intensions to do this earlier, and the others wouldn't worry about him, so ...  
  
"well ill ask my mom for a blanket when she gets home. It's supposed to be cold tonight okay?" she asked smiling.  
  
He nodded, and gave a rare smile back to her. she had seemed to jump into a better mood, and that made him quite happy as well. "Where is your mom?" he asked trying to start a conversation. He liked Kagome's mother. She was very nice and always called him dear. She was also, not to mention, a good cook.  
  
"She had to go to Souta's school for a meeting with his teacher, she should be back soon...and I don't know here grandpa is....last I heard.... he was in the shrine trying to ward off something or other..."  
  
"That will most likely take him awhile." Inuyasha replied, knowing her grandfather, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't ward off a spider if he wanted to.  
  
" He could take a lesson from Miroku-sama couldn't he?" Kagome asked giggling. " Well..take out the cheating, chasing after girls, and lying part of things and yes, he could take a lesson from Miroku."  
  
She giggled again smiling at him happily.  
  
SLAP  
  
"HENTAI!" shrieked Sango, as her hand met the side of miroku's face.   
  
Miroku turned away. 'I cant help it! She's so beautiful! Her beautiful curves...and' he sighed, trying to avoid sango's disgusted gaze.  
  
Kirara sighed inwardly, as she padded away.   
  
Sango soon regained herself as she got up and walked past the monk with a bright red handprint clearly visible on the side of his face. ' why does he always do that?' But her disgusted look soon left her face as she continued walking in the direction of the forest. 'Maybe some time alone will be good, with kagome-chan gone and Inuyasha-sama most likely staying at her home..' she sat down below a large oak tree at the border to Inuyasha's forest. It was such a nice day.., the sun shining through the brilliant green of the tree's leaves, and the fat lazy clouds floating up in the large expanse of blue. Soon she moved from her sitting position to lay down and stare up at the clouds. And she couldn't help but think of Kohaku. She remembered one time long ago, hse and her brother had been doing basically the same thing, on what seemed to be an identical day.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Nee-chan?"   
  
"hai kohaku?"  
  
"Are you ever scared?"  
  
"Of course Kohaku. Everyone is scared at one time or another."   
  
"So its all right to be scared?"  
  
"Perfectly"   
  
"And one more thing..nee-chan...doesn't that cloud look like a very lumpy head?" kohaku asked staring up and giggling.  
  
Sango looked up and also giggled. " It does doesn't it?"  
  
Kohaku laughed again and fell down to the grass, curling up in the grass next to kirara.  
  
  
  
Sango smiled. ' My little brother....'  
  
End of flashback  
  
Sango couldn't help but think. That had only been a few weeks before the incident...before..father and all the villagers were killed, and kohaku taken. She was all alone now. She had no family. She had no one. A tear fell down her cheek as leaned back further into the tree. She couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. She closed her eyes, wishing for once that it would all go away. That this had nothing had ever happened. That this had just been some horrible, too long of a dream. But it was no use. She knew it was real, and her life would never be the same again. She let her tears flow freely now, her body shuddering from her sobs, that she let escape from her mouth.   
  
A/N:  
  
Well.....that's the end of the fifth chapter. ::sighs:: that took a bit of thinking. Well I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Well please read and review! I am dying to know how im doing! Thanks so much for all of you who have!  
  
Shay-chan 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 things untold  
  
Miroku sighed. Sango hadn't come back yet from her walk into the forest, and it was starting to get dark. He silently debated in his head what to do, and finally decided to go and see if she was all right. Normally it only took her a little while to cool down after he did something wrong. But it had never taken this long. He sighed and continued walking, a little faster than he had been before. He didn't know what he would do if anything had happened to her. HE knew he had deep feelings for Sango, but he knew she would never accept them, if he ever told her that is. He could imagine it. A lot of slapping and a very disgusted, and an unbelieving Sango.  
  
Sango still lay curled up against the tree. Her tears had vanished, but they threatened to come back at any time. There was no hope for Kohaku. She knew one day, maybe soon, she would have to kill him with her own hands. Her own brother. She had tried before. But Inuyasha had stopped her. It seemed her courage had faded since then. Would she be able to do something like that again? It seemed hope was gone for her. Once Naraku was defeated she would have nowhere to go. Her friends would most likely leave, miroku included. She knew she had feelings for him. She freely admitted it. She had had feelings for him for a long time. But, she knew he wasn't interested. The only time he did seem to want to seem interested was when he groped her. But she knew that was only his way. He groped every woman he saw. He also asked every pretty woman he met to bear his child. Strangely, she just realized, she had remembered him ever asking her that question when he met her. ' Right.' she thought. ' I'm probably not the kind of girl he's looking for. I must not be as pretty and girlish as every other woman.' she sighed and closed her eyes again. Once naraku was defeated she would be alone. And it seemed right now that was the thing she most feared.  
  
Miroku looked around, looking for any sign of Sango. So far there hadn't been any. As he rounded a bend on the perimeter of the forest he spotted her, curled up beneath and oak tree. " Sango..." he breathed below a whisper. It had been evident she had been crying, and the look on her face suggested she might start again at any moment.  
  
She sighed. She had gotten over these sad times before. She had to be strong. She had to pull herself together. She finally opened her eyes, and prepared to stand, when she saw miroku not more than 15 feet away. How he snuck up on her, she didn't know. " Houshi-sama...." she whispered softly. " I.." Her eyes filling with more tears. Somehow seeing him now, seemed to make all her newfound confidence shatter.  
  
"Sango... wh-what's wrong?" he asked moving closer to her, a look of worry obvious on his face. He had never seen Sango cry before. Ever.   
  
Sango stood up, only to sink back to her knees once again. " Houshi-sama... I -I ...kohaku..You.." Her tears, unknowing to her, started to make their way down her face once again.   
  
Miroku was shocked. ' kohaku... you' her voice echoed in his head. Him? What did she mean? Was he the reason she was crying, along with her brother kohaku? No. It couldn't be. Her brother had been taken from her, and was being possessed. She loved him. She would never love him. He moved closer to her, and knelt down.  
  
Sango looked away, not willing to look at him, fearing she would just spill everything to him, like her mind was screaming for her to do. She didn't know what she would do if she did that. He would most likely deny her, and she couldn't live with that.  
  
Sensing her uneasiness Miroku moved her face back towards him with his hand. " Sango please tell me whats wrong." He murmured reassuringly as he dared to move his gaze to her tear filled brown eyes. As he gazed into her eyes he could see how insecure she really was at this moment. It seemed the Sango he had seen before had never existed. All her confidence, her glowing energy. Gone. It seemed she was begging him, to just take her in his arms and never let her go, and the more he looked at her, his hold on himself seemed just to melt away. She needed him. Or so he thought in his mind.  
  
Lucky for him, he wasn't far off. She did need someone. She was scared. Scared. The thing she had told Kohaku that everyone experienced. But it seemed so foreign to her. And on top of it all his voice just seemed to melt her self-control on herself. She wanted to tell him everything, and soon she could just hear herself talking to him, though she knew it would just end up hurting her in the end. " All my family is dead, I'm all alone, and soon I'm going to have to kill my own brother and once we complete the shikon shards everyone is going to leave, and I ... I'd be right back to where I started!" she let more tears escape from her eyes as she let these words escape from her mouth.  
  
Miroku had to say he was shocked. He had never thought about the time to come. What would he do after they finished restoring the shikon no tama? A thought suddenly rushed through his mind at this. He didn't want to leave his friends. Hell he didn't want to leave Sango. She was the one. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. ' Wow...where did that come from..........but I-its true.' She was so beautiful, she has such spirit, and she had so much confidence in herself, at times anyway. But she could never love him. He was a lowly, good for nothing lecherous monk to her. (okay listening to sad song.. forgive me if it gets dramatic .;;;;)   
  
" I don't want to be all alone again!" she seemed to cry out tears still falling from her eyes. By now, some of her long black hair had found a away to escape its ponytail, and now seemed to float in front of her face, mixing in with the tears that were continuing to fall down her cheeks.   
  
"Sango.." he whispered to her softly, as he moved around to the back of her sobbing form, and pulled her softly into his arms, finally giving into his feelings. " Your not alone."  
  
Sango's eyes widened at his words, as she allowed her body to fall back into his. " Miroku..." she let slip from her mouth, and then realized what she had done. She never called the monk by his name. Never. Only by his title, and now she knew she would have some more explaining to do.  
  
Miroku felt a pang of emotion In his heart when she said his name. " M-Miroku?" he asked her softly, but some shock wove its way into his voice. " You.. You called me by my name.." he whispered.   
  
" Mi-Houshi-sama..I...." she tried to cover up.  
  
" Sango .. I ... " 'just tell her! If she called you by your name something must be up...maybe what you have dreamed of for so long is true!' his conscious yelled at him. " Sango.. I'm just going to tell you. I-I love you, and I have for a long time. I ... I'll understand-"  
  
But he was cut off by sango pulling away from him and standing up. For some reason she was angry. Did he think that he could fool with her emotions when she was this vunerable?! She wasn't going to take this. " how dare you miroku!?" she seethed at him, not even noticing her mistake again. " Do you think you can fool with my emotions when I'm most vunerable. Especially one of my stronger emotions! It doesn't help that I think of you whenever this happens! That I cant stop thinking of you anyway! I- I can't believe you would do this!!" Then it clicked in her mind. Everything she had just unknowingly said washed over her. She had told him, told him how she felt. ' what the hell am I doing!?' She turned to run.  
  
Miroku was shocked. 'She cant stop thinking about me? Fool with her emotions? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 things untold  
  
Miroku soon realized though she was going to run, and he grabbed onto her wrist, not willing to let her go yet. " Sango.... I'm..I'm telling the truth."  
  
Sango tried to pull away, but with her drained energy, from so much crying, it was a weak struggle. She decided to listen to what he had to say, before continuing.   
  
" Sango, I..I haven't been able to get you out of my head for most of this journey. Your energy, your spirit, your beauty." He paused looking away from her for a moment, before continuing. " The only reason I continued...to go after other women after I met you...was because...well I knew I couldn't have you. And everytime..I went after a girl.... I always would think of you." at saying this he blushed, and looked back at her, hoping she would look up at him, hoping she would see the message he was trying to give her with his eyes, heart, and soul. "But...but I cant take it anymore! Sango I love you...I really do! I know I should have told you sooner-"  
  
" But you were afraid." Sango whispered, finishing his sentence. " Afraid of denial. Of not being able to...to get what you so badly need."  
  
"Sango.." he uttered.  
  
She looked up at him, looking into his warm violet eyes. " I...I feel the same way Miroku." she said, more confidence evident in her voice now. " I have...for a long time. But..But I thought that..That you wouldn't want a girl like me. That I wasn't good enough. And I wanted to tell you...but I...I was afraid. I couldn't take being denied..So I kept it to myself. Or tried anyway. There was times were..I couldn't look at you without going weak in the knees. I never thought I would get through it! I wanted you so badly." She shut her eyes recalling the feeling. It, at the time, was unbearable. " So badly..that it hurt." she finished softly.  
  
" Sango.." he whispered, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Sango go willingly went closer, not wanting to run any longer. Knowing that he was telling the truth made her regain herself a bit more, from her previous state.   
  
He pulled her close so that her back was against his chest and he had his arm across her stomach. " Sango koshii.." he whispered in her ear. " It wont hurt anymore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome poured herself and Inuyasha a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. " Darn, I didn't know my mother was going away with my grandfather and brother for a couple days. They didn't even tell me before I left for school this morning." She shrugged and took a sip of her tea only to burn her tongue.   
  
Inuyasha shrugged and blew on his tea before he took a sip, only to fair the same as kagome. 'Dammit'  
  
" Do you want to go watch some TV Inuyasha?" she asked him, knowing that he had never seen TV before.   
  
Inuyasha cocked his head as a dog would when its confused. " T..V?" he asked.  
  
Kagome tried to hold back laughter. " Yes Inuyasha, TV. Com on ill show you. Besides the tea needs to sit for a bit before we can drink it..I left it on for too long." She then stood up and led him into the living room She pointed at the television as she walked by. " That is a Television, or a TV."  
  
"Tele..Vission?" he asked, slightly confused at why something would have two names.  
  
She nodded and sat down on the on the couch, motioning for him to sit next to her.   
  
Inuyasha did so, and looked at her, a confused look still evident on his face. " What do you do now? Its just a..Black square...."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at this as she reached for the remote that was laying on the coffee table next to the couch on her side. She pointed it at the screen and pressed the power button, turning the TV on. It happened to be the news that clicked to life on the screen, but it was enough to make Inuyasha jump slightly next to her.  
  
" What the fuck?!" he asked leaning forward slightly and observing the screen from where he was sitting. " How did you do that?!" he asked looking at her as if she held some mystical rare power.   
  
" I used the remote." she exclaimed calmly, still trying hard not to laugh. " It turns on the TV.," she added.  
  
" Reemot?" he asked looking at it and cocking his head again.   
  
" Remote." she corrected.   
  
Inuyasha looked back at the screen as the news caster read about a new building that was being installed in Tokyo. Kagome could tell he was very interested in the TV and she giggled slightly.  
  
" How does it do that?" he asked not taking his eyes from the screen.  
  
" We have a satellite outside, which collects waves just for television and puts them on the screen." she answered. (I think...oh well whatever you get my point right ^^;;;)  
  
Inuyasha nodded, for he seemed to be entranced with the TV. " I've..I've never seen anything like this before..." he murmured, turning to her, and let his body sit all the way back on the couch.   
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. " I thought you would like it." She picked up the remote again, and pushed the TV guide button on the remote. She silently surfed the channels for something good to watch and finding a good movie on one of the channel she pressed enter. " Good it's just starting."   
  
Inuyasha blinked. " What is?"  
  
" The movie." she said as she too sat back, leaning her head on inuyasha's shoulder. She blushed slightly but couldn't help it.   
  
Inuyasha had to try hard not to smile, but couldn't hide his blush. Though feeling daring he let his head lean against hers, his blush growing slightly.   
  
Kagome smiled. ' This is perfect.'  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Inuyasha was leaning up against the couch were the arm and the back met, kagome snuggled up against his chest and sound asleep. He ran his claws through her thick raven hair and smiled. She was so beautiful and innocent. ' Wow! Where the hell did that come from?' he asked himself. But this time he didn't bother to argue with himself. ' It's true. She is beautiful. And..And I ...I love her.' he silently, and reluctantly admitted to himself. Gods, she drove him crazy sometimes. With her smile, her beauty, her willingness to help others...even if..They are..Jerks. Ugh. I wish that...that she could know...how..How sorry I am for all the times I've acted like such an idiot. And...How much more I love her than I ever loved kikyou. She is so much more then her.... and she always have been. I've been a fool not to see that.' He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. " I love you Kagome-Chan." he uttered, before closing his eyes, willing to fall asleep with kagome in his arms, knowing he would wake up to find her there as well.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, and yawned. He cradled kagome closer to him, trying to enjoy her warmth before she woke up, which would probably be soon.   
  
Kagome knew she was awake. She just didn't want to open her eyes and face it. She wanted to stay like this, in Inuyasha's arms, for as long a possible.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but utter to her what he had the night before, before he had fallen asleep. " I love you Kagome-Chan."   
  
Kagome's eyes almost shot open, but she controlled herself, and waited to see what he would do next.   
  
Inuyasha ran his claws through her hair again, smiling lovingly at her. " I will always love you more than I ever loved her, and I swear ill protect you forever." 'Your acting all soft again, and besides its not like she can hear you. She's sleeping. ' He sighed at the thought.  
  
At this kagome couldn't control her any longer. She opened her eyes, snuggling closer to Inuaysha. " I love you to Inuyasha.." she whispered.  
  
A pang of fear seemed to rush through Inuyasha's heart. ' She..she heard me?!' 


End file.
